Stay: A Niley Story
by RunSarahRun
Summary: This is a Niley Story. Miley was in love, but her world came crashing down when her boyfriend died in a car accident. But then she met someone else. Can she let love into her again? Rated M for later chapters, just incase. Please read? :D


**DISCLAIMER!: I own the plot, I made this all up. Everything is legal.**

**Chapter One.**

**(I don't have a story title yet. Help me out please?)**

**-xox-**

Miley sat at the corner of her bed as she listened to the soothing sound of the rain pounding against the ground outside. It had been raining for days now. She didn't mind it though. She loved the sound of rain, it calmed her down and it helped her forget about what had happened the previous week. She didn't want to remember what happened that night, she didn't want to think about it, she didn't want to accept the fact that it had happened, and there was nothing she could do about it, she just wanted to forget everything. She wanted to seclude herself from the whole world and everyone and everything in it. She just wanted to be alone, and yet at the same time she wanted to be in his arms. She wanted to feel his touch, his hugs, his kisses, his wrapped tightly around her; she just wanted to be with him again. She wrapped her arms around her knees tightly as she rested her head upon her knees as she finally just let herself cry.

_**-The previous week-**_

_Music was blaring through the speakers of the old Ford truck that held two high off of love teenagers in it. _

_It was late at night and the two teens had just gotten back from watching a movie and eating Pizza. The boy lovingly looked at the girl and just smiled at her. He was amazed at how beautiful she was, there was no way anyone else could compare to her beauty, not even the girl who was voted "hottest woman alive" could compare to __his_ _girl. The girl turned and looked over at her boyfriend, a smile appeared on her face._

"_What?" She said as she giggled at her. The boy just looked back at the road and said,_

"_Nothing… I just can't help but notice how beautiful you are." Her smile grew wider as he said this._

"_Oh hush up, you're so cheesy." He grinned as she giggled._

"_Yeah, but you love it." _

"_Hahah. Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night, Liam." He laughed along with her, but then his laughter faded and his smile vanished._

"_What's wrong?" She noticed the sudden change of his mood._

"_Miley…" Liam breathed out as glanced over at Miley, seeing that she was concerned._

"_What's up?" Miley kept her eyes on him, while Liam kept his eyes on the road._

"_Miley… I'm moving. Me and my family are moving to California so that we can be with my grandparents, as you know my grandmother is sick, and we need to be able to take of her."_

"_W-what? But you said you were moving out of your parents home and that you were going to go Columbia, and that you were going to stay here… with me…" Miley looked at him in disbelief. He couldn't leave her. He was basically all she had left. Her parents were summer in Europe for some business type of thing, and who knows when they would be coming back, and her other relatives were either on the other side of the country or she just didn't know them._

"_I know what I said, but things change… My parents want me to go to UCLA so I'll be closer to them. I can't just disobey them Miley. You know how they are."_

"_Yeah, I do know how they are Liam, but still. You promised that you wouldn't leave me. Why can't your grandparents just move down over here?" Miley was angry at this point. He couldn't just break a promise._

"_Miley, do you realize how selfish you are being right now? I can't do everything Miley. I can't just do whatever I want; there are some things in life that you'll just have to accept. I can't always please you!"_

"_I'm not asking you to please me! Okay? I'm not asking you to do everything! I just don't want you to leave like everyone else in my life always has! I'm tired of always being left out of everything. Am I just not good enough for anyone anymore?" Miley had tears brimming her eyes at this moment. She was mad, upset, and she felt like everyone was just walking out on her._

"_Miley…" Liam calmed down as her stared at her._

"_I love you, you know that." Liam grabbed Miley's hand as he stopped driving and parked at the side of the road._

"_I love you too… It's just that I don't want you to leave. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so selfish, I should have considered your family's feelings other than my own." Miley looked up at him as she tightened the grip of their entwined hands._

"_Miley, I'll come back. I swear. I would never leave you. I'm always going to be with you, maybe not in person at all times, but spiritually I will be there with you, at all times." Liam grabbed her hand and kissed it. Miley looked at him and smiled lightly, then she reached over and wrapped her arms around him tightly._

"_I love you." Miley felt tears running down her cheeks as she said this, she was upset with the fact that he was going to be gone._

"_I love you too. And I'll never stop loving you." Liam pulled her into his arms as he turned his head to the side. His eyes got wide as pushed Miley away from him onto the passenger's seat. Liam used his body to cover Miley. Soon there were bright lights and then a crash. When Miley opened her eyes she was in a hospital room alone. She got up and looked around, _

"_Hello?" She called out, but no one was there to answer. She got up and winced in pain. She looked down to see several cuts and bruises on her arms, legs, and on her torso. _

"_What the heck?" she looked up to see a nurse coming her way._

"_Ms. Stewart I need you to lay back down."_

"_W-where am I?"_

"_You are in a hospital, you were in a very bad accident." Miley looked at her in disbelief, but that's when she remembered seeing the bright lights and hearing the honking, and then feeling the crash. She looked up at the nurse instantly and asked,_

"_What about Liam? Where is he? Is he okay?" The nurse looked down._

"_I'm sorry, we did everything we could do to save him…He just didn't make it, Miss." Miley couldn't believe what she was hearing. She felt her heart beat accelerate as tears rapidly fell down her face._

"_W-what?" Miley was shaking at this point. She felt as if her whole world had just crashed down._

"_I'm so sorry… But we found something, it was for you." The nurse handed Miley a small box with a green ribbon tied around it. Green was Miley's favorite color. Miley reached out to grab the box as her hands shook. She was in shock. How did this happen? And more importantly why did it happen?_

"_What is it?" Miley said as more tears escaped from her eyes._

"_I don't know, Ms. Stewart. I have to go now, I'll be checking up on you from time to time, though." The nurse started walking towards the door, when she got there she turned around looked back at Miley. She felt bad for the poor girl._

_Miley observed the box. She set the box down beside her as she started to wipe her tears away, but more tears fell soon after, so it was pretty pointless. She picked up the small box and opened it. There was a ring. She carefully took out the ring and put it on her ring finger of her left hand. She looked back at the box and saw a note. She unfolded the small piece of paper and on it said:_

"_My dearest Smiley Miley,_

_I just wanted you to know that I love __you__ and _

_only __you__. Even though I'll be in California and you'll_

_be here in New York, just know that I'll always be with you._

_And I promise that when I get back from Cali, we'll _

_get married like we've always planned and we'll start our own_

_little family. Just like you wanted. I love you Miley,_

_remember that, even when I'm gone. I'll be back before you know it._

_-Love, Liam."_

_Miley's eyes started to overflow with tears. She slipped the note back into the box and put it on the side table, and then she laid back down and cried herself into a deep slumber. That night Miley wish that when she fell asleep she wouldn't wake back up. Then she'd be in Liam's arms again, only they'd be in heaven, and not on Earth, but she didn't care…as long as she was in his arms she was okay. But as usual, her wish wasn't granted. She woke up that following day._

_**-With Miley Now-**_

Miley woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. She had fallen asleep while listening to the pitter patters of rain. She looked at the time, _9:45 am_.

"Shit…" She mumbled as she got up from her bed and ran into the bathroom. She brushed her hair as fast as she could and then let it fall with her natural waves flowing down her back. She then started to brush her teeth. After she was done she washed her face and did her make up. It looked natural and refreshing, she looked awake, but pretty. She then ran to her closet in search of something to wear. She settled on black converse, dark skinny jeans, and her uniform polo shirt. She grabbed her hat and headed out the door. She worked as a computer wizard, not a real life wizard of course. She was the hostess of the place, I guess. She'd stand at a counter and would ask customers what was wrong with their computers and then she'd tell them what she could do or what they could to fix the problem. But she hated her job, even though it was simple. She hated it because she couldn't stand the people she worked with and she could not stand the customers that she had to deal with.

She made it to _Computer Wizards _(made up name, yeah I know it sucks. Lol.) and looked at the time, _10:00 am_. She made it right on time. She let out a sigh of relief and then made her way to the counter. Just waiting to see what annoying, rude customer she'd have today.

Her day was going kind of good actually, no rude customers actually showed up this time. She was happy about that. She thought about how she'd go home like every other day, call Liam, and then they'd watch movies in her living room while they cuddled, but then she remembered she could no longer do that. She looked down trying to avoid crying in public. Some one yelling then interrupted her thoughts,

"Hello? I've been trying to get your attention for about 5 minutes now. And all you've been doing is daydreaming!"

Miley looked up to see an angry customer. Once the customer realized the pained look on Miley's face, he calmed down.

"If I made you cry, I'm so sorry. I didn't think I was being that harsh… I've just had a bad day and I shouldn't have been taking it out on you, I'm sorry…"

Miley sniffed and wiped away her tears.

"It's fine. It's not your fault. Uhm, so what do you need help with." Miley stared at him and that's when her eyes locked with his.

"Uh, uhm… I-I, well… My-my computer is broken." The young man was at lost for words. He looked away from her eyes. She was distracting him and he couldn't think clear. But those were the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, even if they were red from her crying. Miley stifled a laugh at him.

"I can clearly see that it's broken, but why is it broken?"

"Oh. Uhm, I don't know. It just crashed." The young man blushed. He was lying. He knew very well why it had crashed.

"Well, maybe it was a virus. I'll connect your computer up to this machine right here," Miley pointed at a machine next to her and then looked back at Nick, and then continued talking,

"And I'll see what could've caused you to get a virus."

"No!" The young man stopped her.

"What? Why not? Don't you want to see what could have caused your computer to crash?"

"Er, well… Fine… just look at it." The young man looked away as Miley plugged the computer in.

"Well, it seems that thing that caused the virus was Farmville." Miley couldn't help but giggle at this. The young man blushed as he said,

"Uhm, that's not mine. I don't play Farmville, that's my mom's. You know how moms can get… Psh."

Miley laughed lightly at him.

"My boyfriend used to use that same excuse when I caught him on Farmville." Miley's voice and laughter faded after she said boyfriend. The young man noticed this.

"Is something wrong?"

"Uh. Oh, uhm, no." Miley pushed her hair out of her face and then looked down.

"Okay, well if you ever need to talk, I'm here. My name's Nick." Nick then handed Miley a piece of paper with his number on it.

"I work as a therapist." Nick said as he tightly grinned at Miley.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks, but aren't you a little to young to be a therapist?"

"I don't think so. I'm 23. Does that count as too young?" Nick said as he smiled at her.

"I honestly don't know." Miley said as she grinned, and then continued talking,

"Well, here's a tip for you. Don't play Farmville anymore." Miley laughed as cleared the virus from his computer and handed it back to him. Nick laughed lightly and then looked at Miley,

"Seriously, if you need a friend. I'm here." Nick smiled at her then walked away.

Miley smiled, for the first time this week she felt that there was a need to smile.


End file.
